Life at Berkly Academy
by mer-celebimew
Summary: A.N.T. Farm/Jessie/Jinxed/Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover too. 12 children gets send to Ohio's best school, Berkly Academy. They face problems. What will happen? Find out in my new story, Life at Berkly Academy!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

* * *

**Joanne Kathryn Avery Keener-Jennings**

Personality- Violent, do-it-my-way-or-die, tomboyish, aggressive, devious, manipulative, not afraid, confident, fun

Appearence- Brown eyes, Dirty Blonde hair, Brown highlights

**Violetta Claire Ventimillagia-Engler**

Personality- violent, quick-temper, dry wit

Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes

**Cassidy Washyngton Lara**

Personality- Punk, dramatic, bad-girl, flirty, dancer

Appearence- Red Copper Hair, Caribbeen Blue Eyes

**Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh**

Personality- Prankster, teaser, dancer, flirty

Appearence- Golden Blonde Hair, Green Eyes

**Meg Katherine Alexa Knight-Murphy**

Personality- Positive, Persistent, Curious

Appearence- Dark Brown Hair, Brown Eyes

**Camala Hymey Freeman**

Personality- Mischievous, determined, idiotic, takes things too literally, eccentric, confuses the meaning of words, smart, dumb, flirty

Appearence- Burgundy Blush Hair, Sterling Eyes

**Gabriel Bradley Steven Duncan **

Personality- Troublemaker, Sarcastic, Lazy, Determined

Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes

**Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby**

Personality- Excitable, Accident-prone, Imaginative, Cheeky, Slow-witted, Stupid, Cunning, Devious, Friendly, Timid

Appearence- Brown Hair and Blue/Green Eyes

**Jerome César Martínez **

Personality- Punk, dramatic, bad-girl, flirty, dancer

Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes

**Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross**

Personality- Prankster, teaser, dancer, flirty

Appearence- Dark Brown Eyes, Brown Hair

**Brett Jack Maximus O'Leary-Thunderman**

Personality- Brave, Flirty, Mischievous, Intelligent, Manipulative, Cunning, Brilliant, Arrogant, Lazy

Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes

**Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo**

Personality- Mischievous, Determined, Idiotic, Takes Things Too Literally, Eccentric, Confuses the Meaning of Words, Smart, Dumb, Flirty

Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**  
Joanne Kathryn Avery Keener-Jennings  
Violetta Claire Ventimillagia-Engler  
Cassidy Washyngton Lara  
Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh  
Meg Katherine Alexa Knight-Murphy  
Camala Hymey Freeman  
Gabriel Bradley Steven Duncan  
Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby  
Jerome César Martínez  
Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross  
Brett Jack Maximus O'Leary-Thunderman  
Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo  
Savannah Grace O'Neal-Reynolds  
Appearence- Blue Eyes, Brown Hair  
Jake Lacros Logan  
Appearence- Brown Hair and Eyes  
**Meg's POV**  
I stood in front of a large building made of solid rock. I was wearing a light yellow shirt, light blue jacket, skinny jeans, and light yellow flats. Wow, best school in Ohio. I hope my brothers, Kenall and Matt, are doing better in school than me. It'll be hard for me to away form them for so long. I went on the path to the dorms. I'm bunking with a few girls. Ok, maybe like 6 girls. How bad will it be? I knocked onto the door. No 1 answered. I shoved my key into the lock and opened the door. No 1 was here. I'm the 1st 1 here!~ I walked inside and got comfortable.  
**No 1's POV**  
While Meg was relaxing, Violet was searching for her dorm.  
Violet: "Damnit, where's my dorm."  
Violet was wearing her old sport jeresy. It was purple. She was also wearing baggy jeans and purple sneakers. Then a big wind came and blew away her paper that had ALL of the info for her like her dorm and locker number, her classes, and other stuff. She dropped her bags and chased after it. It landed by a boy's feet. He picked it up and I saw his face. He had on a purple shirt with something on it, grey, baggy jeans, and purple and black sneakers.  
: "Hey, is this yours?"  
Violet nodded and he handed me my paper.  
: "I'm Fletcher. What's your-"  
Violet: "OMG, I LEFT MY BAGS ON THE SIDEWALK! I'M SO SORRY!"  
She ran off. Violet found her bag and face palmed herself.  
Violet: "I ran away from a guy! Way to get a boyfriend."  
Violet walked and tried to find her dorm. She found it after an hour.  
Violet: "I will forever hate hallways."  
She shoved the key into the lock and found Meg sitting on the couch watching a science show. There was 6 beds. Violet put her stuff on 1 of them. Meg turned around to the sound and saw Violet.  
Meg: "Who are you?"  
Violet: "I'm Violet."  
Meg: "I'm Meg."  
Violet: "I thought they were suppose to be more people then us?"  
Meg: "I have no idea. I was the 1st 1 to come."  
Violet: "Well, I better get settled in before the peppy girls come and take my space."  
Meg: "Are you calling me peppy?"  
Violet: "The that tone of your voice no."  
**Jo's POV**  
I can't believe mom! Leaving me in the hand of these people! I don't care about education! I didn't want to live here for like 4 YEARS! Man, I'm rooming with 6 girls! Wow, just my luck! Rooming with peppy, cake face girls! Let me see =. Nope, nope not this dorm, THIS 1. I shoved my key into the lock and entered. There were 2 bunk beds and a bed. There was a 1 person couch and was black, A small tv(cheap), and the bunk bed was our drawer. What a cheap school. On the black couch was a brunette. She didn't wear ANY make-up and wore anything BUT pink. I like her. I saw another brunette. She was on the top bunk on 1 of the bunk beds. She wore purple. Nice. She had a football, soccer ball, a metal bat, a glove, punching gloves, and a softball. Wow, sporty. I like her already.  
Me: "Ummmmm... Hi, I'm your roommate."  
Girl on Couch: "Hello!~ I'm Meg!~  
Me: "Hi, Meg."  
Sporty Girl: "I'm Violet."  
Me: "How many sports can you play?"  
Violet: "You name it!~"  
Me: "You must be really strong. Don't you hate..."  
Violet and Me: "When people underestimate your size."  
Me: "I think we're going to be great friends!~"  
Violet: "I agree!~"  
**Cass' POV**  
I'm lucky to be the only 1 in my family to know English and Spanish, but my reward isn't too pretty. I'm now here at a school and living in dorms AWAY from my family AND Ana, my dog. I alreayd miss Ana. I promised her to send postcard 2 times a month. The beginning of the month and the end of the month. I know that's a lot, but I miss her so much. I guess I should find my dorm. I went inisde my dorm to find 2 brunettes and a blond socializing. Great, now I'm living with a peppy blonde. I hope those 2 aren't peppy.  
Me: "Hello."  
All: "Hello."  
Girl on Couch: "I'm Meg!~"  
Meg isn't so peppy. She's just postive and kind.  
Girl on Top Bunk: "Hey, Violet's the name and sports is my game!~"  
I can see lots of balls and gloves and a bat. Ok, peppy girls don't play sports. I like her. I hope she does karate!~  
Me: "Yo, Violet!~"  
Girl on Bottom Bunk: "I'm Jo."  
Ok, not so peppy. Jo's a really tomboyish name. I need deatils 1st.  
**No 1's POV**  
: "Excuse us?"  
Everyone in the room turned around. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a girl with some kind of color hair.  
Blonde: "I'm Miranda but call me Miran!~"  
Brunette: "I'm Savannah."  
Girl with Some Kind of Hair Color: "I'm Camala but call me Cam and NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS CALL ME CAMMY!"  
Everyone laughed. She was red as a fire truck.  
Cam: "What's everyone laughing about?"  
Everyone thought: "She's dense!"


End file.
